


For Our Happiness

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: Souji gets sick from working too much and his boyfriends are there to get him to sleep.





	For Our Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda a really wanted to do it short fic. I really have been invested in bankita and I really hope I can do decent pegobankita one day but I hope its still enjoyable ^^

“What is it gonna take to get you to stay still and rest?” Minato tiredly asks as he puts more force than necessary to keep Souji in their King sized bed.

 

“But there's still a lot of work to be done--” Souji protests before coughing.

 

“See? You're definitely sick. Work can wait.” Souji is pushed down to the bed, and Minato continues pushing until the blankets are all the way up to his chin.

 

“Why do you even bring work _home_ you idiot..” Minato reaches for Souji's suit and briefcase, before not so gently chucking it into the closet. “You shouldn't have to think about that stuff when you're home with us...”

 

All Souji can do is laugh weakly.

 

“Is Souji still trying to tell you he's fine?” Akira pops into the bedroom, carrying a tray of porridge and medicine.

 

“Because I am fine...” Souji protests weakly.

 

“Yeah. Try telling that to us when you don't have a fever and pass out while we're having sex.” Minato says flatly before taking the tray from Akira's hands and placing it on the bedside drawer. Akira moves to the other side of the bed and crawls next to Souji's other side. “You know we could've stopped. We didn't want to force you if you weren't up for it.” His long fingers runs through Souji's damp bangs, as Minato supports Souji's head with more pillows before feeding him the porridge.

 

“Yeah, like I would've wanted to stop when I see you two having fun in the kitchen the second I come home.” Souji looks like he's pouting with food in his mouth. The two look on with adoring eyes and chuckle at the statement.

 

Oh, what a sight it was indeed. There were ingredients sprawled across the counter, so what seemed to be an attempt at dinner ended like it usually does, and usually it ends up with Minato naked and taking someone's dick up his ass.

 

If that wasn't a sight to see, then Souji doesn't know what would be. So even if he was dead tired and wanted nothing but to sleep, he still went into the kitchen, shedding his coat and adding to the pile of clothes that were already there. Wordlessly he wraps his arms around Akira's waist first, giving the back of his neck some love before giving the raven haired male a deep kiss.

 

Minato looks to his side and skinny arms reach out for Souji. Souji takes them, of course, and gives Minato a kiss as well.

 

“Welcome back...” Minato all but moans, and he places all his weight onto Souji as Akira continues thrusting in a calm, teasing manner. “We would've had dinner ready sooner but...” Minato jolts at the sensation and Souji decides to go along with Akira's game, loosely wrapping his hand around Minato's weeping cock. “As you can see... I got _distracted_.”

 

“Hmmm...” Souji slowly strokes Minato's cock, an amused smirk on his face as he sees the other's face contort into one of pain and pleasure. It was always nice to see how _he_ and _Akira_ could easily unravel their stoic boyfriend. “Well, we can always do dinner later. Right now, why don't we take care of Minato first?”

 

“If you say so...” Akira's gaze pierces through Souji, something about that small smirk sending a shiver down Souji's spine. “We really wanted to pamper you tonight, that's all.”

 

“Souji's spending too much time at work.” Minato's hands reach up to caress Souji's face, unfocused gray eyes looking at tired ones, clouded from lust. “We wanted to help you relax.”

 

The two share a loving gaze and a smile, before Akira breaks the lovely moment with a short thrust in the right spot. “How cruel, leaving me out of this.”

 

“As if you'd be out of anything Akira.” Souji reaches out for Akira's hand and the two intertwine. “Thanks for the thought guys. I'm just happy to have caring boyfriends like you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Aaaand yet you still managed to get into the mood with us, only to pass out while Minato was riding you.” Akira checks the cooling bandage on Souji's forehead, before placing a kiss on his temple. “You lovely idiot. Why would you push yourself for us?”

 

“It's _because_ its you two I'd do it.” Souji looks at Akira with kind eyes.

 

“Sappy ass, you have to eat this.” Minato forces another spoonful into Souji's mouth, before his expression softens. “I know we're a bit tight on money right now, but I wish you wouldn't kill yourself for us.”

 

“I'm not 'killing' myself Minato. You and Akira have a dream, and I want to make sure it comes true.”

 

“But Souji...” Akira plays with the damp bangs in front of Souji's face. “We never.. _had_ this dream until you mentioned it to us. The three of us running a restaurant? We never imagined it, not once.”

 

“So? You had a purpose then.” Souji reaches for both Minato and Akira's hands. “We've all had our tough times, before we met each other. And while we all tried our hardest to hide them, our scars ended up showing. That's when I said 'hey, let's do something for ourselves.'”

 

Minato and Akira look at Souji with a softness that warms Souji's chest. “And that's why you're ruining your health so we have enough savings to prepare for this 'future?'” Akira smirks. “You don't even like desk work Souji.” Minato shows a small smile of his own.

 

“Working for the company is good pay at least. I want to leave and start our new future together as soon as we can get it up and running.” Souji laughs a little before coughing.

 

“Yes well, that future can be put on hold for a bit. I'm keeping you confined here for a few days, and your boss shouldn't have a problem with it, considering you have a ton of sick leave.” Minato pushes the water to his lips so he can take his cold medication. “And we finally can play nurse with you. You know how long I've wanted to take care of you like you did when we were sick?” Akira wipes off some of the sweat on Souji's face.

 

Souji swallows the medication and then gazes at the ceiling. “Man, what did I do to get such wonderful lovers...”

 

“What are you talking about idiot.” Minato brushes some of the hairs from Souji's face before kissing his other temple. “You're the one who found us, and made us happy.”

 

Akira smiles before lying down next to Souji. “I think you're the one who made us this happy Souji. If I never found you, I'd still be angry at the corrupt world.”

 

“And I just wouldn't be happy in general.” Minato slides the tray onto the desk before curling up next to Souji. “Now get some sleep idiot. I'm not doing it with you until you get better.”

 

“Aw, is that the only reason?”

 

“Aha, you know Minato's ways of affection are different.” Akira reaches for the light before enveloping the room in darkness. “But he's right. You need a lot of rest.”

 

“Hmm...” Souji feels small arms wrap around his torso, and a kiss on his cheek. “'Night.” Minato murmurs.

 

There's a thump on Souji's other side, and he only assumes Akira took off his glasses. But then in the next moment, he feels another set of hands almost on top of where Minato's are, and yet another kiss on his cheek. “Good night Souji.”

 

“Good night Minato, Akira. Sleep well.” Souji smiles as he feels the pull of sleep close his eyes.

 

And that was the best sleep he ever got in a long while, curled up in bed with the beautiful people he had the honor of calling his boyfriends at his side when he woke up to the afternoon sun.

 

“You never get up this late.” Minato brushes the bangs from his face to take off the bandage. “At least the fever's down I think.”

 

“You really never sleep in this late. You really must've been tired.” Akira puts his forehead the Souji's. “Yeah, the fever's gone.”

 

“...I feel really good though. Like I haven't slept this good in a long time.” Souji stretches out his arms. After doing do he reaches out for both of his boyfriends. “Well, if I'm off, why don't we stay in bed for a bit longer?”

 

Minato and Akira look at each other for a second, before smiles spread on their faces and they tackle Souji back down onto the bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I am open to requests if anyone wants something^^


End file.
